The use and development of communications networks has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth in communication usage is fostered by better transmission technology, larger networks, advanced devices, increased processing power, and enhanced protocols. In particular, millions and millions of miles of fiber optic cable are installed, serviced, and maintained each year. Frequently, the integrity of a fiber optic line or segment needs to be tested at multiple times before, during, and after installation.
In order to effectively test fiber, a fusion splice, mechanical splice, or adapter needs to be used. Existing splice solutions and bare fiber adapters are very expensive. Additionally, these test solutions are not user friendly and may require extensive technical training. As a result, businesses and individuals may spend extensive time, effort, and money to properly connect to and test a fiber optic line. The existing bare fiber adapters may also require a test stand or semi-clean environment which may be hard to set up or find in the “field” where most bare fiber testing needs to occur.